Don't get up yet
by suricatta
Summary: She wakes up before him.
1. Chapter 1

She wakes up before him.

The sun is peering through the blinds, casting light on his beautiful face, on his uncovered chest, where her hand lays - right over his heart. If she is confused at first, she soon can't help but smile as she remembers the past night. His soft, loving words whispered in her ears as he held her tightly against his chest, his gentle lips on her face as he kissed her. As everything -every touch, every word- comes back to her, she can't help but hide her face in her pillow.

The movement must rouse him out of sleep, because she can feel him move beside her and as she lifts her head, she's met with his sleepy smile.

''Hey.'' She smiles softly, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

''Hey back.'' He smiles, that smile that make her heart melt, because it's full of joy and relief and, well, love. And she doesn't feel sheepish anymore, quite the opposit in fact. Because it's Castle. It's Rick.

So she does what they always do, what they've always done: she teases him.

''Why Castle, no 'Good morning sunshine' ? I have to say I am a little disappointed. I expected more of you.''

''Well, I thought it'd be too cliché. Plus with your running mascara and bedhair - " But he doesn't have time to finish his phrase because she's grabbing his ear in a tight grip and he's yelling ''Apples! Apples!''.

She doesn't release his ear but does loosen her fingers, now just craddling it gently as they both laugh. She then scoots over so that she shares his pillow, their faces a breath away from each other, their noses barely touching.

''I thought that you knew better than insult a woman first thing in the morning, especially if she's naked in your bed, Rick.'' She says, ''What's next? You're gonna call me out on my morning breath?''

She can see his eyes light up as she calls him Rick, happiness filling her chest as his eyes fill with mischief.

''Oh I wouldn't dare, _Kate._'' He responds, '' Although I guess I'd have to check myself.''

''Oh really?'' She smirks, '' And how, Mr. Castle, would you _check _?''

Unconsciously - or maybe consciously- they have moved so that their lips are brushing as they speak.

''Oh, I have a few ideas.'' Castle says, before closing that poor of excuse of a gap between them and kissing her - finally.

Maybe there is indeed morning breath involved in this kiss. Because let's face it, they are humans. But the question is, if there is, do they really care? The answer is simple: no they really, really don't. All they care about is the pressure of soft lips against even softer lips. The feel of a hand woven in long and wavy hair, of the skin against the skin. The beating of one heart against the other. That is all they care about right now.

Somehow they end up with Castle half on top of her, sharing butterfly kisses, staring amorously at each other. He is stroking her hair soothingly while she skates her hand along his jaw, enthralled by his morning scruff.

''Good morning sunshine.'' He whispers softly and a sound, that is between a sigh and a laugh, escapes her lips before she buries her face in his neck. As she kisses him softly there, she can feel the shudder go through his taut body. Slowly she moves so they are both on their sides again, his hand still in her hair, hers still on his jaw. They resume their staring contest before Castle breaks their comfortable silence.

''So, we...'' He trails off and she can't help but laugh because for once, writer Richard Castle, master of the innuendos, is at a loss for words.

''We sure did.'' She replies with a smirk.

''And look,'' He continues, taking her wrist in his hand, ''No handcuffs!''

She laughs loudly at that because here is the Castle she knows - and loves, although she hasn't come to tell him yet, only showed him, thoroughly, last night. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees the mesmerized look on his face. She mesmerizes him. Just like he mesmerizes her.

''And hopefully no tiger either.'' She adds, biting her lip -just how she knows he loves.

''Why, and you're the one talking about insulting first thing in the morning!'' He says, pretending to be offended, and if at first she doesn't get what he means, she soon catches up, bursting into laugh.

''Oh my good Castle, that was so bad!'' She is laughing so hard tears are pooling in her eyes and her sore ribs are tensing.

''But you liked it.'' He replies, wagging his eyebrows, which has her cracking up even more as she buries her head in his neck once more - he smells so good there, she wants to stay here forever, feel his strong and steady pulse against her forhead.

''You know what I would very much like, right now?'' She asks, nipping at his warm and tender skin.

''Does it involve you, me, and this bed?'' He asks back, his voice filled with wickedness and hope, his lips already latching on her neck- and god does that feel heavenly.

''Oh it definitely involves you, and me, and this bed...and coffee.'' She hears him grunt something that vaguely sounds like 'spoilsport' and she laughingly tries to push him off of her, not because he's crushing her -hell she wouldn't mind if he were crushing her- but because she does want her coffee.

When he doesn't bulge, she leans to whisper in his ear.

''Rick, I need...my coffee.''

He sighs, but is still smiling as he pecks her lips, calls her 'stubborn woman' and just as he's about to move, his door opens with a 'clang', followed by an inquiring ''Dad?'' and they don't have time to react before Alexis enters.

As she comes to a stop a few feet from the bed - where Rick and Kate lay, eyes wide, like two kids caught with their hands down the candy jar- she realises what she walked into, _who _she walked into. The redhead promptly covers her eyes with her hand, blushing madly, a loud gasp leaving her lips.

''Oh my god! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I, Dad, I thought you'd be alone! Oh my god! I thought you'd be up since it's already 11 and...oh gosh! I'll be, I'll be in my room. Sorry!'' With a flash of red she flies out the door, leaving a baffled Castle and a petrified Kate in her wake.

So petrified that she, in fact is burying under the sheets.

''Please, tell me that never happened.'' She says, and he's tempted to answer that _it _definitely happened, twice, three if you count that _one _time, but hearing the note of despair in her voice, he shuts up. '' Please tell me your teenage daughter didn't walk in on us, while we were in your _bed ._''

''Naked.'' He adds with a smirk -he can't help it he's always loved seeing his partner squirm. ''Don't forget the naked part. And the 'me being on you' part.''

''It is NOT funny.'' She whimpers - yes Katherine Beckett whimpers, which delights Castle and he has to see her face, just has to. But she'd rather never leave her hiding place, never leave this room altogether, because leaving this room means facing Alexis and she just can't. No way.

But then Rick is prying the sheet away from her face, and she is still blushing and pouting -pouting?- and his eyes are so tender she wants to kiss him. And she can kiss him, she can.

So when he asks, with the cutest smile, ''Would coffee make it better?'', she does.

She kisses him.

Maybe she'll have to leave this room at some point, but for now, she's here, and he's here.

And he's going to bring her coffee.

In bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading/reviewing this story :) I'm so very glad you like it and hope you'll continue to like it hehe_

_Special thanks to Meganne and Cyn, you girls are awesome lab rats (but cute little rats you see, with curly whiskers and pink bows on your heads)_

_Hope to make you guys laugh some more - if I don't, feel free to throw stuff at me, as long as it's soft and good smelling, like puppies or pillows._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I'm just a little in love with each of them. _

* * *

As they pull away once more, with matching smiles on their faces –it seems like they can't stop smiling this morning- Kate strokes a finger on his cheek, her eyes mapping his face lovingly.

"I think you should go talk to Alexis first, though.'' She suggested timidly, and from the way his whole face lights up, it was apparently the right thing to say.

''You, Katherine Beckett, will never cease to amaze me.'' He sighs happily and she can't refrain the blush taking over her already flushed cheeks.

''Go, she's probably waiting for you.'' She urges him and he nods, but when he won't bulge, she sends him a questioning look that makes him chuckle.

''You'll have to let go of me first." He says, and she does realize that her left hand is still tightly wrapped around his right biceps.

To get back at him and the erase the smug look on his face, she flicks her fingers and pinches him under the biceps, right where the skin is the thinnest and he jumps off of her with a high pitched – and quite unmanly- hiss that as her sniggering beside him.

"You evil woman.'' He whines, rubbing his sore skin, a pout on his face. ''Why would you do that?''

''You are being way too cocky this morning, Mr Castle.'' She giggles, because she can see the red mark forming on his arm -she kisses it better delicately though. ''Plus, weren't you the one asking if it was all a dream last night?''

He did actually ask that, between the door and the room, when her hands were up his shirt and her lips on his clavicle.

''Yes I did, and you bit my shoulder then!'' He replies, pointing to the bite mark there. ''Seriously, there is something wrong with you. ' His words are accusing, but his eyes on her are actually shining with tenderness.

''Well, what do you want me to say, Castle? You were throwing those big, cheesy lines at me. I swear I could've mistaken you for a chick-flick novelist for a minute.'' She is so very proud of the affronted look she just put on his face right now.

''That is such a low blow. And you're one to talk, Miss _I_-_just_-_want_-_you_.'' He counters, trying in vain to mimic her. ''I'm sure even Harlequin writers don't use that line anymore. And what about your 'What do you want, Beckett? –_You_.' Huh? It's even cheesier than a bowl of poutine.'

''Hey! I was soaked to the bone and emotional'' She shots back, sitting up, mouth agape, because he did not just use _that_ against her.

''Yes, well, I was emotional too.'' He defends, lifting himself up so he can peck her exposed shoulder, then her neck, her long locks tickling his nose as he does so.

''Let's all agree we were both emotional last night, then.'' She concludes with a grin, turning her head down so she can meet his eyes, rubbing her nose against his softly –like her mother used to do, Eskimo kisses, she called them. ''Talking about being emotional, you should really go talk to your daughter, Rick.''

''Can't I kiss you some more?'' He asks with a whine and she is very much reminded of a 9 year old kid. But _his_ kid needs him right now, so with a last peck on his puckered lips and a giggle, she pushes him out of bed. The look on his face as he stumbles down is priceless and she lets out a sharp cackle.

He gets up, in all his glorious nudity, mumbles something about her manhandling him and it being not right, reaches down to grab the pair of boxers that lay, forgotten, on the floor, and as he turns to don them, Kate lets her eyes wander over his bare back, his toned and strong legs, and –let's be real here- his muscular buttocks. Because if she's always loved his ruggedly good looks, Kate Beckett has a special fondness for her partner's rear and she's never been past ogling them.

She watches as he goes to his dressing room, grabs a pair of sweater pants and a Green Lantern shirt and has to literally stifle her disappointment when he puts them on. He must be reading her mind -or she hasn't been as quiet as she thought- because as he turns back toward the bed, he waggles his eyebrows at her.

She throws him a ''Oh, shut up'' and hides back under the covers with a frustrated grunt, ashamed by her own neediness. She hears him chuckle –again- and feels the mattress sink on both sides of her head –probably his hands- feels his hot breath through the sheet as he whispers ''Be right back, don't move.'' His breath is replaced by his soft lips and even through the material, she can't help but respond to his gentle kiss. Then he's gone and she hears the door open and close behind him.

Here she lays, under Rick Castle's silk sheets –they must be silk, they're so soft- and as they move up and down over her grinning mouth as she breathes, she can feel the humid spot left by his kiss.

And although she'll never admit it to anyone, Kate Beckett is so happy she feels like dancing -and even singing - right now.

But then her phone rings and as she sluggish-ly reaches for her pants pocket on the floor –almost tipping over in the process- and sees the calling id, Lanie, she sighs. Flopping back on the bed, she presses the answer button and waits for the storm.

Only it's not a storm but a full-on hurricane that strikes her.


End file.
